


I Watch The Rain Come Down and Think Of How You Shine

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Series: MadaTobi Week [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro
Summary: Prompt:Too hot!(fromMadaTobi Week 2018).





	I Watch The Rain Come Down and Think Of How You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Too hot!_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2018](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/174594542851/madatobi-week-2018-prompts)** ).

I like the way you look right now, wind whipping your hair about your face. You wear your grin the way you wear your hair. Sharp. Wild. So goddamn _free._

We're sitting at the top of the water tower, but it may as well be the top of the world. Sun in the sky. Little town below us. I like watching you watch the universe. The way your hair tangles. The sweat that runs down the side of your neck.

And it's almost like we're seventeen again. When we used to climb to all the highest places we could find, just so we could be closer to the sky.

It's funny. We used to dream about getting out of this piece of shit town. And now here we are, sixteen years later, up on the water tower that's got a new tank and a new ladder, new paint on its rails and still the same old view.

I watch you lean forward. Arms between the rails. Empty air beneath your feet. Nothing but space for miles. I love the way fearlessness looks upon your face.

You chuckle and it's like you know what I'm thinking. " _Who says you can't go home,_ right?"

Funny how over a decade ago, we were two kids whose lives were finally starting. I can remember every moment of it. How we stood here and looked out at the dawn. Watched the sun light the sky the way we were about to light up the world. Took it all in 'cause we knew that this was the last time we'd be watching this view in possibly forever.

Goodbye and good riddance.

I look at you now and I don't have to ask to know that you remember that day as well as I do. How I pressed you against the water tank and kissed you quiet, kissed you incoherent. Savored excitement and anticipation and triumph upon your tongue.

Here we are now, two men who've made our marks — are _still_ making our marks — upon the world. Wrapped up in nostalgia. Crafting legacies for the kids who'd one day climb up here to scream at the horizon about how they're gonna get outta here and change the world.

Here _I_ am, thinking you _are_ my home.

I take you in. Your crazy hair and your bright dark eyes, your smile that's all curves and razor blade edges. I watch the soft skin of your cheek and the proud jut of your chin.

And I know that — if I fell off of this tower right now, if I hit the ground and my heart stops beating — yours is the last face I'd ever wanna see on earth.

We watch the day. I look at you and I am certain, I am sure, that home is a place I can't return to.

Because the truth is, I never left.


End file.
